Chapter 3/Selina Escapes
(In orbit around Jaros II) The Enterprise and Intrepid are in orbit around Jaros II. Admiral's log supplemental, we have arrived at Jaros II without incident, but I feel uneasy and I think Selina is planning her escape. (Jaros II, stockade block) The Enterprise security and MACO teams are escorting Selina to her cell as John and Typhuss are watching. Well guess she's not getting out of here anytime soon John says as he looks at Typhuss. This doesn't feel right, Selina is planning her escape says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. You worry too much Typhuss she's in space and there's no where for her to go so she's stuck here, come on let's get you back to Bajor for some rest and relaxation because you could use it you've been stressed out ever since we've got here John says as he and Typhuss are walking back to the beam in site. (USS Intrepid, main bridge) Admiral Kira looks at Commander Jenkins at the helm. Commander Jenkins, set a course for Bajor, warp 5, engage says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Jenkins. She runs her fingers across the helm console and presses the warp button then a huge shower of sparks erupts from the ceiling and then the helm console causing Jenkins to fall from the helm station as the lights dim and red lights flash and the klaxon sounds as Typhuss looks at Commander Curtis at the tactical console. Report, Commander Curtis says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. She looks at her console. It was a cloaked Klingon warship classification Negh'Var class its the missing warship that was stole during the Der'kal War sir I'm reading 14 Klingons and one human aboard we're being hailed their asking for you by name Commander Curtis says as she looks up from her console. On screen says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. On the main viewer shows the bridge of the warship as Typhuss introduces himself. I'm Vice Admiral Typhuss James Kira, commanding officer of the USS Intrepid, now explain why you attacked my ship says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. Admiral Kira long time no see Lex says as he spins into view. Typhuss is shocked and then worries about the flagship of the Federation fleet seeing how they've not heard anything from the Enterprise since they've dropped Selina off at the stockade. You son of a bitch, what the hell are you doing here, Lex says Typhuss as he looks at Lex on the viewscreen. Let's see to get revenge on you and also to save my partner in that mission did you really think that she would be locked up here, you must be either dumb or really stupid Lex says on the main viewer. Then the tactical officer reports. Sir sensors are picking up the Enterprise she's adrifted in orbit shall I lock onto them the tactical officer says on the main viewer. Lex thinks about it. Yes destroy that ship Lex says as he looks at the viewer. Typhuss then decided to surrender to Lex. I surrender myself to you Lex, just leave the Enterprise alone says Typhuss as he looks at Lex on the viewscreen. Lex smiles. Good boy we'll await your arrival Lex says on the viewer as the transmission closes. Admiral you can't be serious you're giving yourself up Commander Madden says as he looks at Typhuss. Then Lieutenant O'Neill chimes in. As your second officer sir I object to this choice that you've made Lieutenant O'Neill says as she looks her commanding officer. This is the only way to save the Enterprise, I lied to Lex, I'm not giving myself up I'm taking the hazard team to take over that ship says Typhuss as he looks at his crew. We'll beam in on deck 5 red sector while the Admiral is beamed to the main bridge Major Neela says as she looks at Commander Madden.